Some Written
by Darell Snow
Summary: Merry et Pippin se connaissent depuis leur enfance mais entre les deux cousins se lie un amour naissant au fur à mesure qu'ils grandissent. Le jeune Pippin attend son bien aimé un après midi d'octobre et lorsque son cousin entre chez lui, le coeur du jeune Touque bat la chamade ...


_**Some Written …**_

Le jeune Peregrin Touque était seul chez lui. Son père avait emmené toute sa famille fêter l'anniversaire d'un de ces amis dont Pippin ne connaissait pas le nom. Le matin, le jeune Touque avait fait croire à son père qu'il ne se sentait pas bien, prétendant qu'un fort mal de tête lui brouillait le cerveau et que sa gorge était enflammée au point qu'il ne pouvait parler que quelques secondes. Il avait prit soin de faire de longues pauses pendant qu'il expliquait au vieux Paladin les symptômes de sa maladie. Son père avait insisté pour que son fils vienne célébrer l'anniversaire d'un de ces anciens amis avec qui il avait « bien rigolé » disait-il mais il avait consentit à laisser son fils chez lui lorsque Pippin fit semblant de s'évanouir par terre à peine sortit de son lit. Toute la journée, le jeune Pippin était restait dans sa cuisine où il ne cessait de boire bière sur bière en regardant par la fenêtre. Il avait fait les cents pas dans le salon familial en pensant au rendez-vous qu'il attendait depuis deux jours. Pippin s'était arrangé pour que sa maison soit vide lorsqu'il recevrait la visite de son cousin : Merry Brandebouc. Il lui tardait que Merry arrive, en effet les deux Hobbits souhaiter passer du temps ensemble. Ils aimaient leur escapades dans les champs, où ils passaient leur temps à s'allonger sur le sol en discutant de leur passé. Merry adorait raconter toutes les bêtises que Pippin avait fait lorsqu'il était petit. Il rajoutait ensuite : « On peut dire que tu n'as pas vraiment changé Pip ! » Ce que Pippin n'aimait pas entendre. Bien évidemment, il pardonnait tout à son cousin mais il s'efforçait de lui faire comprendre qu'il avait grandit. Il n'était plus le même que lorsqu'il était enfant, il se conduisait encore comme un adolescent mais au fond de lui quelque chose avait changé. Il ne regardait plus Merry de la même façon que lorsqu'il avait 6 ans. Son regard était rempli d'admiration pour son cousin, cela avait toujours était comme sa mais à présent Pippin sentait en lui une très forte attraction pour son cousin, une envie, une obsession – il l'aimait. Son amour était devenu de plus en plus fort au fur à mesure qu'il grandissait. Il ressentait l'envie de se coller à son cousin et des que ce dernier le touchait, que ce soit même pour lui piquer sa pomme, il sentait son corps bouillonnait. Pippin avait toujours était proche de son cousin et lors de leurs escapades, il aimait raconter à Merry ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Au beau milieu de la nature, il pouvait lui dire tout ce qu'il ne pouvait dire en ville. Merry aimait l'écouter parler, bien qu'il se moquait quelque fois de l'innocence de Pippin, cependant ce n'était jamais méchant. Les deux Hobbits avaient l'habitude de se chamailler et au bout d'un bon moment, ils faisaient la paix et c'était les moments que Pippin préférait. Une fois, un samedi particulièrement beau, ils s'étaient disputer une fraise qu'ils avaient trouvé dans un champ.

_ Laisse la moi cousin, avait dit Pippin. Toi tu as beaucoup mangé aujourd'hui alors que je n'ais avalé qu'une tomate depuis ce matin !

_ Et tu oublies le bacon, les œufs et la tarte aux myrtilles que ma mère avait préparé !

_ Sil te plait, Merry …

_ Le premier qui l'attrape !

Merry et Pippin s'étaient alors lancés dans une course effrénée mais Merry avait était plus rapide. Pippin s'était alors jeté sur son cousin pour lui voler le fruit juteux qu'il désirait. Il essayait tant bien que mal de lui dérober la fraise mais Merry le renversa sur le sol en le saisissant fermement. Pippin, qui ne pouvait se débattre était resté là, à admirer son cousin. Merry dévorait des yeux Pippin et il lui avait dit : « Je te la donne cousin, parce que tu es trop irrésistible et que je ne peux rien te refuser. » Il lui avait alors glissait la fraise dans sa bouche, se délectant d'un spectacle séduisant. Les deux Hobbits s'étaient finalement avoué leur amour après ce moment et depuis Pippin ne penser qu'à une chose : se retrouver avec son Merry pour pouvoir passé la soirée rien que tout les deux. Ce jour là, Merry devait arriver à 17 h et bien qu'il ne soit que 16h30, Pippin était impatient. Lorsqu'il fut 17h pile, Merry entra dans la maison des Touque. Quand Pippin aperçut son cousin, il lui sauta dans les bras en respirant l'odeur de ses cheveux bouclés. Une fois qu'il eut finit de serrer son cousin au point de l'étouffer, il le regarda d'un air aussi mignon que possible. Merry le regarda profondément et sans hésiter l'embrassa aussi tendrement que possible.

_ Je t'aime mon Pip adoré

_ Je t'aime aussi Merry. Tu veux une bière ?

_ Non Pippin, je veux m'allonger avec toi.

_ Comme tu voudras…

Les Hobbits se dirigèrent vers la chambre du jeune Touque qui était assez mal rangée. Pippin essaya de remettre de l'ordre comme il le pouvait lorsque Merry aperçut une inscription juste au dessus de la tête de lit de son cousin. Il était écrit « Peregrin Brandebouc » accompagné d'un cœur que Pippin avait prit soin de graver dans le bois. Merry se retourna et Pippin comprit alors qu'il avait vu l'inscription dans le bois. Il se mit à rougir et dit :

_ Oh… Tu sais… je… j'ai écrit ça… comme ça…

_ Tu es si beau Pip quand tu es amoureux. Je me ferais un plaisir de t'appeler Mr Brandebouc si c'est ce que tu désire.

_ Eh bien…

_ J'ai compris, ne t'en fait pas. Donne-moi un jour et je te ferais la demande que tu attends.

_ Tu sais tu n'es pas obligé.

_ Tu ne me force en rien mon cœur.

Pippin sentait son cœur battre la chamade. Merry se rapprocha de lui et lui donna un long baiser qui s'interrompit lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte…


End file.
